Viajeros del Tiempo
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Existe una teoría o puede llamarse más una creencia, que hay personas que tiene la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo. Lo cual no está demostrado por lo que no se puede negar o afirmar nada. Pero que pasa, si esa creencia o teoría fuera cierta y si existieran viajeros en el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Viajeros del Tiempo**

**Existe una teoría o puede llamarse más una creencia, que hay personas que tiene la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo. Lo cual no está demostrado por lo que no se puede negar o afirmar nada.**

**Pero que pasa, si esa creencia o teoría fuera cierta y si existieran viajeros en el tiempo. Personas con la capacidad de viajar a gusto por el pasado, presente y futuro; y no solo ello si no también que pudiesen viajar a mundos paralelos en los cuales, las personas que son en un mundo, no son ellas en sí pero si es su esencia en otro mundo. **

Camus, dejo el libro que estaba leyendo entretenido. Si le había gustado en un inicio ahora creía que no podía haber cosa más ridícula que esa "teoría" de viajeros en el tiempo. Y si es que algo sabía el de acuario, era que viajar en el tiempo era imposible, sumamente fuera de lógica.

El tiempo, no es algo que se pueda controlar y los hechos ocurridos algo que no se pueden cambiar - dejo salir lo que pensaba -

Estas seguro - la voz de uno sus compañeros lo saco de su meditación -

Ah, hola Kanon no te escuche - saludo al gemelo menor quien era el que había hablado - y sí, estoy realmente seguro - reafirmo lo pensado y dicho -

Pues yo creo que es muy posible - Kanon tomo asiento frente al francés, dispuesto a discutir un tema tan complejo como ese -

Porque lo dices? - Camus, sabía que Kanon, era en si uno de los más leídos de la orden y por ello es que gustaba de que el gemelo le debatiera en algo, siempre tenía buenos argumentos -

Pues, si mal no recuerdo - Kanon, se relajo en su asiento - Cronos, es el dios del tiempo y así mismo el dispone de lo que puede pasar en cada cierto fragmento del tiempo - Camus, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al escuchar el argumento de Kanon - si no como diablos explicas, el que Shun e Ikki llegaran a otro universo alterno, en el cual nuestras anteriores vidas no eran Defteros y Degel, si no fueron Caín y bueno, caballero de Acuario no hubo - explico el porque de su pensar -

Eso es distinto - trato de argumentar -

Nada Camus - Kanon, le miro sonriente al saber que Camus no quería aceptar lo dicho -

Bueno, pero esos son caso extra ordinarios - hablo un tanto resignado - pero nadie puede hacerlo sin la ayuda de un dios - defendió su idea -

Trunx, lo hizo - Camus estuvo a punto de golpear al gemelo, con su libro -

Hablo en serio Kanon - expreso con molestia y los ojos entre cerrados -

Y yo - Kanon, le guiño de forma burlesca - piénsalo Cam, no hay imposibles - dicho eso el gemelo siguió su camino, el cual era la sala del patriarca. Debía reportarse y reportar su salida hacia el santuario marino, su visita al santuario había concluido -

***M***

Pues a mí me suena de lujo - esa fue la respuesta que Camus recibió al comentarle sus pensamientos a Milo - viajar en el tiempo, o sea podríamos cambiar muchos hechos, ver muchas eras! - el de acuario no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, al saber que tan animado y entusiasta podía ser su amigo cuando algo le interesaba -

Sí, pero si eso fuera posible... se crearía universos alternos, Milo - explico al peli azul, que asintió sin menos entusiasmo -

Podría haber un universo, en que no seríamos caballeros si no humanos normales, o también, donde no nos conoceríamos y viviríamos unos lejos de los otros, o podríamos ser algo distintos a lo que ahora somos pero en esencia seríamos los mismos - Acuario asintió a lo dicho por Escorpio -

Eso podría ser posible, Milo - Camus dejo el libro a un lado y le prestó toda su atención al de escorpio - recuerdas lo narrado por Shun y los demás chicos de bronce? - al obtener un asentimiento de parte del peli azul Camus siguió - hay un pasado en el que tu y yo, éramos Kardia y Degel y otro pasado en el que no hubo caballeros de escorpio y acuario. Dos universos tan distintos pero a la vez tan iguales, ya que éramos nosotros en ese tiempo - Milo asintió emocionado -

No sería genial viajar por el tiempo? - pregunto a su amigo -

Seria genial Milo - acepto el de acuario a las palabras del escorpión -

***M***

La curiosidad, es un defecto en el humano. Desde su nacimiento este suele ser tan curioso, pero gracias a esa curiosidad insaciable es que el hombre a logrado descifrar y descubrir tantas cosas, que ahora le son útiles para su supervivencia. Si el hombre naciera sin esa curiosidad, que sería de ellos.

Todo aprendizaje, nace a partir de la curiosidad...

Uno de los inmortales, que suele morar el Olimpo, había visto la escena de ambos amigos así mismo había escuchado cada una de sus palabras y había sentido en ellos ese entusiasmo por descubrir, que no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ellos.

Y si se les cumpliera el deseo? - pensó en voz alta -

***M***

Son muy curiosos - Kanon, sonrió al comentarle eso al patriarca -

No juzgues, que seguro tú eras igual Kanon - Shion, se contagio del humor del gemelo - aunque Camus, no era de los que se dejaba llevar por esa curiosidad insana que todos los demás tenían - agrego al recordar a los más pequeños - Aioria y Milo, eran los principales dolor de cabeza - recordó a ese par de remolinos que le habían sacado más de un par de canas - mientras Shaka, Camus y Mu, eran los racionales y tranquilos - recordar aquellos años traía tanta alegría al patriarca - y Alde, el siempre se dejaba llevar por cualquiera de esos grupos - concluyo al recordar al noble Alde -

Y que me dice de Shura, Afro y DM? - Kanon, no oculto su sonrisa burlona al ver la mueca de espanto de Shion -

Ni me los recuerdes, ese trío era mi mayor martirio - se abrazo así mismo, al sentir un escalofrío al recordar aquellos tiempos - siempre uno de los tres tenía que entrar al templo principal gritando: ayuda! -

Jajaja- Kanon río con ganas al recordar esos sucesos - siempre se metían en problemas - concordó con el patriarca -

Ahora es gracioso - acepto el peli verde -

Eran niños después de todo - Kanon, se encogió de hombros -

Y hasta ahora lamento el no haberte incluido en ello, Kanon. Siempre lamentare no haberme dado cuenta de tu existencia - a pesar de que Kanon jamás se lo reclamo y a pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo, Shion sentía que debía decírselo -

Lo hecho, hecho esta Shion - el gemelo se encogió de hombros - jamás te culpe por ello y tampoco lo pienso hacer, además mi destino era ese y sabes que todo pasa por algo - Shion, sabía que era sincero - ahora me marcho, o los generales terminaran destruyendo algo allá abajo - le sonrió al patriarca que asintió a lo dicho por el general, que abriendo un portal se marchaba -

Siempre desee cambiar muchas cosas, Kanon - pensó Shion -

*****M*****

**Hola!**

**Un nuevo fanfic?, pues si y ya se, ya se que debo acabar los demás para comenzar con un nuevo proyecto pero no puedo evitarlo!, así que pido su compresión!**

**Si más que decir me despido!**

**Pd: este fanfic me vino a la mente al ver un meme de Kanon y Homer, en el cual Homer hace enojar a Kanon confundiéndolo con Saga, por lo que este lo manda a otra dimensión. Muy divertido! Jajaja...**

**Bueno sin más, me despido.**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II**

Parpadeó una, dos, tres y unas cuantas veces más, hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la luz artificial del bañó. Eso no podía ser verdad. No, seguramente aún estaba medio dormido. Se lavó la cara con el agua, recién salida del caño, heladita.

Se volvió a mirar. Su cabello rojo, piel pálida y las tan temidas, aún que casi invisibles, pecas. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules.

No, había algo mal y un par de cosas más. Si, recordaba haber dormido sin eso y a hora...

Todo debe tener una explicación lógica. No hay porque alterarse - dijo en un susurro mirándose a los ojos gracias al espejo - seguramente, en algún momento después de haber hablado con Kanon, me caí o pase por algo que me indujo a un coma, como le paso a Oliver y Ash, y ahora estoy viviendo una realidad dentro de mi sueño - pensó, mientras seguía con su aseó. No había porque preocuparse o alterarse. Todo debía tener una explicación lógica. -

Camino fuera del baño, después de cepillarse y acicalarse. Debía cambiarse, abrió uno de los armarios, encontrándose con una gran cantidad de ropa femenina. Supuso que era suya. Se movió y abrió el otro armario, encontrándose con ropa de varón. De quién era?

Amor...- sus bellos se erizaron al sentir dos brazos envolver su cintura y luego un beso ser depositado en su cuello -

Milo - soltó en un suspiro, que su mente no proceso, sin embargo su cuerpo emitió -

Des...- las palabras del hombre fueron interrumpidas por el llanto de un bebé - ya despertó - un suspiro cansino y luego sintió a Milo alejarse -

Iré por él - expresó, sin pesarlo nuevamente y sin darse cuenta ya entraba a una habitación de aquella casa, que no recordaba, sin embargo estaba recorriendo como si lo hiciera - haber mi amor, ya tienes hambre? - una sonrisa se plasmó en su hermoso rostro, al alzar al bebé. Rubio de ojos azules, de aproximadamente un año de edad -

Mami...- los ojos azules del bebé se concentraron en la mujer, para luego sonreír -

Mi Hyoga - expreso antes de darle de su pecho -

Hyoga?, así que en ese sueño de coma, Hyoga era hijo de él o ella y Milo. Vaya, que eso no se lo esperaba.

***M***

Listo...- después de amamantar a su pequeño, acomodarlo y dejarlo dormir, sus pasos le guiaron directo a la cocina, donde se encontró con Milo.-

Milo? Vaya que se veía bien. Su cabello era rubio, conservando su forma ondulada, sus ojos turquesas y su piel morena seguían ahí. Sin duda, si fuera mujer lo encontraría sumamente atractivo.

Debes estar cansada, cariño - dijo mientras cerraba la llave de la cocina y servía los huevos revueltos en un plato, que era luego colocado en la mesa - siéntate, el desayuno ya está listo - le sonrió -

Gracias - nuevamente actuó sin pensar. Se había acercado a besar a su esposo. Eso lo supo al ver un anillo gemelo en la mano de Milo y luego en el suyo. Era algo simple, pero muy bonito, siempre supo que el oro iba bien en él -

Siempre iras a casa de Mu? - preguntó el rubio mientras desayunaban -

Obvió, si - le sonrió -

Bien, te veo más tarde entonces - diciendo ello se puso de pie, tomo sus llaves y se acercó para darle un beso - pasare por ti - dicho ello se encaminó fuera de casa. Era hora de ir al trabajo -

***M***

...? - había ido en busca de algo que le dijera como era su vida en ese lugar, y como sabía cómo comportarse a pesar de no entender nada. Había escuchado y leído sobre la memoria del cuerpo, pero eso lo sobre pasaba - 4 estrellas...- leyó en la portada, de aquella revista que era aproximadamente de hace dos años, donde también había una foto de su yo actual, y de quien reconoció de inmediato como Mu, Shura y Afrodita, en su versión mujer. Debía admitirlo las 4 se veían BIEN - el famoso cuarteto nombrado "4 estrellas" se retira del mundo de las pasárselas, ropa, cámaras y diseñadores. - leyó en una parte de artículo para luego saltarse unas hojas, hasta dónde se hablara de él o ella, como sea que sea - famosa modelo francesa, ha confirmado su salida al igual que sus compañeras. El motivo aun es desconocido, sin embargo se rumorea un embrazó. Aun no se confirma, más muchos atribuyen su salida a ello. Además con el semental de marido que la hermosa modelo posee no es difícil creerlo...- concluyó su lectura al escuchar el llamado de su Hyoga -

***M***

Dejaremos el almuerzo de papi listó, luego nos daremos una ducha e iremos a...- el teléfono llamo su atención por lo que dejó a su pequeño en la silla para bebé - bue...Dite?, si de todas maneras...ajá, allá no vemos - corto la llamada - bueno amor, empecemos con el almuerzo de papi -

Papi! - aplaudió en nene -

Si amor, papi - sonrió y se puso manos a la obra -

***M***

Una vida normal no era algo que haya tenido y tampoco creyó alguna vez tener, más ahí estaba., vistiendo a su hijo, Hyoga, después de bañarse juntos, haber hecho el almuerzo a su marido y a arreglado el hogar. Una vida así, jamás había sido su ideal por lo que experimentarla, aunque sea un pequeño momento le hizo sonreír.

Listó, como me veo? - le pregunto al pequeño que aplaudió -

Mami hermosa...- río el niño, haciendo que Camus sonreía al notar que su hijo hablaba bastante claro para su edad. Que vamos no todos los bebés podían pronunciar la R -

Gracias. Tú también te vez lindo. Eres una mezcla perfecta de Milo y mía - río ante su auto alagó. Y se sorprendió así mismo pensando en ello -

Desde cuando sonreía tanto? Vaya que era un sueño, eso.

Con el pequeño Hyoga en brazo, una pañalera colgada en el hombro y una bolsa de regalo, abandonó su hogar.

Era una hermosa residencial, muy tranquila y supo, no sabía cómo, que las casa vecinas y las de al frente eran de los demás dorados con claras excepciones y en un orden parecido. Sería que todos en su sueño tenían una vida así como ella?.

***M***

Mu, amiga, cómo va la pancita? - pregunto ni bien puso un pie en la casa de la peli lila, pues le pareció muy mono ver a su compañero(a) con esa pancita, debía tener un aproximado de 8 meses o algo más-

Hola, Camus y bebé - sonrió mientras se ponía a un lado y los dejaba pasar -

Oh, Aiacos y Pandorita - saludo a quien ya estaba junto a su amiga, así como a su hija de 6 años. Era perturbador que supiera ello-

Hyoga! – la niña dejo el regazo de su madre para ir al encuentro del bebé – me lo presta? – pidió extendiendo sus bracitos a la francesa –

Pero con cuidado, si?- pidió mientras le cedía a su pequeño, que también estiraba sus brazos a la niña –

Esta tan lindo – Pandora camino hacia su progenitora, para mostrarle al bebé – verdad mami?, yo quiero uno…-

Pregúntale a tu padre – simplemente respondió al oír las risas de sus amigas –

Pero papá me dice que te pregunte a ti…-hizo un puchero adorable –

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre si antes de sonreír. Era difícil hablar sobre temas así con niños.

Ding dong! ding dong! ya estoy aquí – la para todas conocida voz de Dite, le hizo mirar hacia la puerta –

Ikki! – las tres mayores miraron con gracia, como la niña le entregaba el bebe a Camus para que se acomodara el vestido y cabello, al oír a la madre del niño peli azul – me veo bien, mamá? – Pregunto a la peli negro violeta que solo sonrió –

Me abren? – Aiacos, miro a su hija que le hizo un gesto afirmativo por lo que abrió – uf, me salen raíces…- se quejó –

Buenas tardes Sra. Mu, Sra. Aiacos y Sra. Camus – saludo con un pequeña reverencia el pequeño peli azul que iba de la mano de Dite –

No es un amor – Dite sonrió orgullosa de la educación de su hijo de apenas 6 años –

Hola bebé – el pequeño peli azul se acercó a acariciar el vientre de Mu que solo sonrió ante el gesto –

Hola Ikki! – la niña se acercó a Ikki –

…- para sorpresa de las mayores, el niño se acercó a su madre y le tomo la mano, ignorando a la niña –

Mi amor, saluda a Pandora – la sueca se inclinó a ver a su niño que escondió su rostro en su pecho – es tu amiguita – insistió al sentir a su pequeño aferrarse más a ella –

Ikki le tenía miedo a pandora?. Pensar ello le causo gracia, sin embargo, recordó haber leído el que a esa edad los niños era muy tímidos, y más con una niña tan mona como Pandora. Así que, no tenía por qué burlarse del pequeño Ikki, pero era tan irónico pensar que el peli azul que causaba terror a los demás caballeros, se vería tan mono a esa edad.

Mami – como cualquier niña que no gusta de ser ignorada, Pandora miro a la de Nepal –

Ve salúdalo tú – le ínsito haciendo que la niña sonriera y fuera hacia el niño que aún se escondía en el pecho de su madre –

Ikki, ven! – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar jalo al "fénix" y se lo llevo a donde Mu tenía una zona especial para los niños –

Si su padre supiera – soltó en un suspiro Aiacos – da el grito al cielo – rio al recordar a su esposo –

Seguro quiere que sea monja – comento Dite –

Algo así – acepto –

Todo padre es celoso con sus hijos – la voz de una quinta mujer las hizo mirar hacia la puerta que había permanecido abierta – chicas – saludo, mientras acomodaba a su hijo que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos –

Desde cuando tu llegas a estas horas? – pregunto Dite mientras miraba su reloj –

Shiryu se puso un poco mal – explico –

Oh!, ven llévalo a descansar en la cama – invito Mu a lo que la peli negro verdosa acepto, llevándose a su niño –

Qué bueno que mi Ikki ya paso por eso – suspiro Dite –

Al rato tienes otro – cometo Camus, recordando que si Ikki era hijo de Dite obvio que Shun era el siguiente –

No creo – negó –

Chicas me ayudan?- la pelirroja amazona, que conocía como Marín, pido pues iba cargada de una pañalera una bolsa más y un pequeño Seiya de dos años – gracias – suspiro de alivio al dejar en manos de Aiacos la pañalera y el otro bolso –

Wau! Ese bebé crece como vegetal – cometo la peli celeste – pero, bueno pasemos que ya parece reunión en la puerta – indico al momento que vio a Mu y Shura regresar –

Será una linda niña – celebro Sorrento que había llegado tiempo después junto a Mime, ambas eran las más chicas del grupo.

Así sería una vida común? Ellas siendo amigas y conversando sobre el nacimiento de un bebé que aún no sabía quién era, pero viendo a los de bronce siendo hijos de sus amigos, entonces había una probabilidad de que él bebe que Mu estuviera gestando fuera…

Shun? – miro con desconcierto la tarjeta que ella misma había escrito, era su letra no había error. Shun no era hermano de Ikki, en ese sueño? No lo podía creer…y que dijo Sorrento?, que era niña…si, definitivamente había caído en un coma.

***M***

Se lo había paso bien, debía ser sincero. Más había algo que no dejaba que lo pudiera disfrutar, y eso era que, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, que si supuestamente todo lo estaba atribuyendo a un coma pero y si no era así?. Ese pensamiento la hizo caminar por un rato por la casa, después de haber dejado dormido a Hyoga que como desde que naciera se levantaba a pedir comida en la madrugada, tal vez encontraría respuesta si encontraba a Kanon.

…hola?- el sonido del teléfono la hizo dar un salto en su lugar antes de atenderlo. Quien llamaba a esas horas –

_Que te parece la realidad que estás viviendo. Linda no? –_ Escucho una voz extraña tras la llamada - _ pues para que veas que lo imposible no existe, te dejare vivir en los mundos que pueden existir en diferentes dimensiones. Descansa Camus…_\- la llamada se acabó –

*****M*****

**PV: bueno aprovechando mis largas vacaciones…**

**Ikki: vacaciones? Lacra, estas escribiendo en lugar de trabajar –**

**PV: eso no importa**

**Ikki: a tu jefe seguro, si…**

**PV: bueno mejor las dejo, antes de que este bicho metiche me delate…**

**Ikki: señor!**


End file.
